Liar
by Mitashade
Summary: Songfic. Buffy and Dawn surprise Spike for his birthday. Spike reciprocates with some equally surprising musical skill. Short ficlet. Disclaimer: for those who have asked, all the songs are from James Marsters' band, Ghost of the Robot.


**

* * *

**

Liar

by Mitashade

_Disclaimer: the songs are all from **Ghost of the Robot** (James Marsters and company), used because of their eery applicableness for the Buffyverse._

"So, Spike, when is your birthday?"

"Who needs to know luv?"

"Well, Dawn, for starters, and well... I was kinda wondering so I could get you a gift. After all, you do deserve one, helpin' us an' all."

Spike chuckled at Buffy's attempt to thank him for his help in 'averting the latest apocalypse; she never was good at Thank You's.

"All right then, if you must know..."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Spike!" Dawn was by far the happiest for Spike's birthday. When she had asked Buffy to coax the date out of him, she hadn't expected an answer. But, alas, miracles are prone to happen, especially in Sunnydale.

Dawn was about to give her big sister's present when Buffy intervened.

"Give yours first Dawnie."

She sparred a look at Spike, and when she saw the nervous smile on his face, she had to fight to hold in the giggles. Never had she seen him looking so insecure and unsure. It was hilarious.

"Oh alright, but I want to know what yours is!"

"You will in a bit."

Spike took the badly rapped gift from that was cradled in Dawn's arms, and thanked god the rest of the scoobies weren't here for this event, just him, Dawn and Buffy.

As he unwrapped the brown shipping paper from around it, he came to a small brown square box the size of a baseball. When he opened it up, the smile on his face warmed noticeably and widened.

He pulled out a beautiful silver watch with a black face and what looked to be rubies or some other jem set in place of numbers.

"It's beautiful, bit. Come 'ere." After putting it around his left wrist, he motioned for her to come towards him and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank You. It's brilliant."

Dawn smiled brightly when she saw the look in his eyes she knew meant he really was grateful and not faking it.

"Isn't it, and it's made of titanium steel, witch will last forever, and the little jewels are garnets. I picked them 'cause they're the same colour as blood, and well you know, it suits you."

"It's amazing, pet, but how did you ever afford this? Did big sis help out?"

"Nope, payed for it with my allowance. A whole two years worth."

"Well I guess I owe you then."

"Nope. Well actually, there is one thing. Promise you and Buffy won't fight so much, you're like little old ladies. Well, big old ladies, who are very strong and argue with their fists."

Spike couldn't have looked more sad/nervous unless he had to decide to kill Buffy or Dawn.

"Niblet, I... well, uh... it's not my...-"

"Well, I promise if you promise Spike."

Dawn and Spike both turned their heads to look at Buffy. She was blushing slightly, but she had a casual look to her still.

"Then I promise too. There, you're repaid, pet." He told Dawn hesitantly, all the time staring at Buffy who was now looking at an interesting spot on the floor.

"Not yet you haven't. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Guess not." He said, not really hearing her, but watching Buffy as she finally looked up to stare into his own sapphire eyes.

"Well, open Buffy's now! I wanna see it!"

The two adults seemed to come out of their trance at the mention of another gift.

"Oh, right... here Spike."

Buffy reached behind her sofa chair and passed him a rather large box, neatly rapped in foil-y red paper, with a card tapped on the top.

He slowly opened the envelope and looked at the card. It had a red rose resting on a black cloth pictured on the front.

When he opened it, it read:

_Spike,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Hope you like your gift._

_I got it in hopes to keep you occupied_

_when you have nothing to do_

_during the day._

_Buffy_

He smiled slightly as he read the card. He then placed it on the table, and proceeded to unwrap the box. It had two layers, the second being packing paper.

When Buffy noticed his confused look she told him it kept wrinkles on the box from showing through the top paper.

As she said this, his smile widened at the thought that she would go through so much trouble for him.

When the paper was of he opened the box and pulled what looked like a guitar case.

He opened it and his face brightened in amazement at what he saw.

It was an electric guitar: all dark red, with black vines and thorns painted on.

Inside one of the compartments in the case, he found some music sheets ans some attachments for a speaker.

"Oh, and here... this goes with it." Buffy reached back again and pulled out a cube shaped box, witch had the same wrapping design, and turned out to be the speaker that went with the guitar, since it had the same design painted over it entirely.

He stared at his gift in awe, with a look on his face that even Buffy couldn't read.

"If... you don't like it I can...umm..."

"Buffy, pet, it's amazing!"

"Well, I hoped you'd like it... that's why I got it. But I could exchange 'cause they have another one that's plain white..."

"Buffy, this is just... I mean... it's beautiful... it's bloody brilliant!"

"You said the same thing at Dawn's gift..."

"Well, I can't think of what else to say... I love it!"

Buffy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding at this news. She had really hopped he would say that.

All this time, Dawn had been staring at the guitar, jaw dropped, eyes wide, in amazement.

They all stared in silence for a minute before Buffy finally spoke.

"So... you really like it?"

"Buffy, luv, anything from you I would love, but this... this is... more than I ever expected..."

"I got you some paper too, and a chord booklet, if you need to learn..."

"Oh, pet, I can play... I just never had my own to play with..."

"You can? I was hopping you could. I got the paper so you could write Dawn a song. I thought of that to make up for not spending time with her."

"And dump the pressure on me in a 'Nice' way... huh pet?"

"Yep! That was the general idea..."

"Well, I'll get right on it..."

* * *

Buffy's patrol had been really slow so she had decided to check up on Spike, se how the song was coming along.

As she neared his crypt, she could hear him playing and her mouth fell open in awe: he was really good.

Just outside the door, she could hear him singing along: his voice was really good!

"..._Hear me, out here... hear me, out._

_I can't describe_

_Just can't subscribe_

_I;m tellin' visions_

_Glad to be alive..._

_You say, I can't relate... to you_

_Some things I need to prove..._

_Can't find the right words to use..._

_Brainwaves won't pass through'_

The sound of the guitar rang through the cemetery as he played it for a few minutes before his voice sounded again, this time quieter:

"_When I wake up from seizures on an island full of slaves..._

_All I see is smiles from the lack of brainwaves..._

_There is no thinking so I check my mind in at the door..._

_Nothing to contemplate I won't need it anymore.._."

Buffy was amazed at how good he actually was, and opened the door to walk in, and noticed Spike was staring at her, playing his guitar: he must have known she was there...

He continued to sing as he stared at her, looking down at his fingers every once in a while...

"_Ignorance... it must be bliss..._

_Never... dealing with things like this..._

_Thinking... happy comes from a kiss..._

_Regret... all you've missed_..."

As the song came to an end with a strong solo, Buffy's smile was so wide, her muscles were starting to ache.

"That was amazing... I - I didn't know you could play so... well!"

"Almost 80 years of practice, luv... and you get to be pretty good. Already got a few songs down..."

"How many?"

"11."

"11! But, you've only had the guitar for a week!"

"Yeah well, some of the songs aren't mine, and some I already wrote, pet..."

"Oh.. But Still... Wow... You wrote 11 songs..."

"Actually luv, quite a bit more... these are all I can remember, or do without a drummer..."

"Can you play me another one?"

"Sure... but not now... I'll come by tomorrow with Dawn's song."

"O.K.. then I guess I'll... see you then. Bye."

"Later luv."

* * *

"Buffy! Spike's here! He has my song! Come on, hurry!"

Buffy was just dressing when her sister started yelling her lungs out at her to come down. Within a few minutes, she was down the stairs, and they were all sitting in the living rom, Waiting while spike hooked up the speaker and tunned the strings on his guitar, testing them every few turns.

Buffy was completely awed once he started to sing... The song completely different from the night before. His voice was softer and slower, less dragged out, as if to help listeners understand the words better.

"_I don't think you know my name_

_I think you'd leave me standing in the rain_

_You're a pretty little girl, got a thing for me_

_But you'd cut me open and let me bleed_

_But I'll be lookin' at you_

_With your long brown hair_

_Pretty little feet_

_Sparkling everywhere_

_You look so good_

_When you come my way_

_But I have to look down_

_When you talk to me_

_'Cause you're dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_And you don't even know it_

_One baby, two, maybe three more years_

_You'll be a full hot baby, have all your curves_

_And here's a little taste of irony_

_You'll be a too-hot baby, too good for me_

_But I'll be looking at you_

_With your long brown hair_

_Pretty little feet_

_Sparkling everywhere_

_You look so good_

_When you come my way_

_But I have to look down_

_When you talk to me_

_'Cause you're dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_And you don't even know it_

_So little girl, you better stay set_

_Play with fire when you get too wet_

_So set me down and leave me be_

_You'll get a devil when you unchain me_

_But I'll be looking at you_

_With your long brown hair_

_Pretty little feet_

_Sparkling everywhere_

_You look so good_

_When you come my way_

_But I have to look down_

_When you talk to me_

_'Cause you're dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_And you don't even know it..._"

Dawn was smiling so bright, her eyes gleaming with tears as the song ended, and as he put down his guitar, she jumped over to where he was standing and impaled him with a tight hug, as her tears finally spilled over.

"It was awesome!"

"Thanks niblet. It was for you."

"You've got to play at the Bronze..."

"What?" Spike and Buffy both said in unison.

"You have to! It would be so cool!"

"Bit, I'm not so sure I'd be up to that, and I'd need other people to play different instruments..."

"That's no problem! I have friends who play...: Charlie can play acoustic and Nick can do drums... Come on Please?!"

"Pet, I..."

"For ME?"

Dawn gave him her best puppy eyes she knew he could never say no to. They did it.

"Fine... for you... but these friends of yours... they better be good."

"They're actually pretty awesome... But not quite as good as you..."

"Well, give us a few weeks so I can teach 'em a few 'o my songs, and we'll be there..."

* * *

"Attention all peoples, may I present new band from our very own Sunnydale...:

'Mad Brilliant'!"

Some applause came from the crowd... but cheering and whistling came from Dawn, Buffy and the gang, witch made a few people stare.

As The band started their song... the club started to move... as well as Dawn, Buffy, Willow and Tara, who were dancing in a group right in front if the stage, looking up at the band.

The first song they played was familiar to Buffy, and then she realized it was the one she walked in on playing a few weeks earlier... It sounded a bit better with drums and a second guitar... but his voice was still as amazing as ever.

"_Do you want to be happy?_

_Do you want to have fun?_

_Take on buried treasure_

_I could be the one..._

_Hear me, out here... hear me, out._

_I can't describe_

_Just can't subscribe_

_I'm telling vision_

_Glad to be alive_

_You say I can't relate to you_

_Some things I need to prove_

_Can't find the right words to use_

_Brainwaves won't pass through_

_When I wake up from seizures on an island full of slaves_

_All I see is smiles from the lack of brainwaves_

_There is no thinking so I check my mind in at the door_

_Nothing to contemplate I won't need it anymore_

_Ignorance it must be bliss_

_Never dealing with things like this_

_Thinking happy comes from a kiss_

_Regret all you've missed_"

As the song came to an end, another started: Buffy almost didn't like it, but it was Spike signing, so it was good all the same. It was way more hard rock/Punky than all the others she had heard.

" _We are bitter opposites, it stings when you hit_

_Me like a kick to the head when I heard what you said_

_Did you even consider, you are making us bitter_

_I guess you're justified, because of your weak mind_

_When our lips first met, you didn't get the hang of it_

_I bet that you still kiss like me,_

_you realize it when you hear this_

_You have managed to steer clear, for yet another whole year_

_Although I did see you, I only caught lies you threw_

_When you were there with the band,_

_acceptance letter not in hand_

_Hugging your "cool" boyfriend, did you ever tell him?_

_When our lips first met, you didn't get the hang of it_

_I bet that you still kiss like me,_

_you realize it when you hear this_

_Realize it when you kiss_"

The whole crowd seemed to applaud, now they were used to their beat.

They played a few more songs before Spike started making an announcement.

"This next son I wrote with love for someone special to me... she knows who she is..."

Buffy was smiling fondly at him as he turned his head her way and winked. A few of the ladies saw where his eyes were turned and tried to follow his line of vision to see what lucky girl had won this cuties heart.

As the song started a few whistles and cat-calls were sounded off:

"_I'm driving in your car_

_I turn on the radio_

_You're pulling me close_

_I just say no_

_I say I don't like it_

_But you know_

_I'm a liar_

_'Cause when we kiss_

_Fire_

_Late at night_

_You're taking me home_

_You say you wanna stay_

_I say I wanna be alone_

_I say I don't love you_

_But you know_

_I'm a liar_

_'Cause when we kiss_

_Fire_

_You got a hold on me_

_Right from the start_

_A grip so tight_

_I couldn't tear it apart_

_My nerves all jumpin'_

_Actin' like a fool_

_Well, your kisses, they burn me_

_But my heart stays cool_

_Oh Romeo and Juliet_

_Samson and Delilah_

_Baby you can bet_

_They're love couldn't be denied_

_My words say split_

_But my words they lie_

_'Cause when we kiss_

_Fire_

_Fire..._"

Buffy was tearing slightly as the song came to an end...

Spike's voice once again filled the building.

"This next song is couples only people."

To everyone's surprise, he set down his guitar and walked over to the sound system. He popped in a CD and pressed and motioned for someone to come over.

Then he walked off stage... directly towards Buffy.

"May I have this dance?"

Buffy smirked at him and nodded. As he led her to the middle of the dance floor, where no one was yet as they were staring at the two, he took hold of her.

"'Oiy, Nick!"

Music filled the building and Spike started moving, pulling Buffy along with him...

"_She come home to me after 'hard night's work_

_falls in my arms and sleep like a bird_

_startled wakes me up like she don't know me_

_cocks back a fist like she's going to slug me_

_like who are you anyway_

_and what are you doing to me..."_

Couples started filling the dance floor, moving slowly to the almost music-less song.

_"...She's an Angel_

_she can't see it_

_she's got wings_

_she can't feel_

_she's an Angel_

_she can't see it_

_but she's flyin' above me_

_everyday_

_everyday of my life..._

_Bright diamond eyes with daggers beneath em'_

_she carries the chains of a million decisions_

_and they weren't even hers to beggin with_

_anyway_

_but she carries them all_

_of all the people around her_

_and you never even notice that she's very very tired..._

_...She's an Angel_

_she can't see it_

_she's got wings_

_she can't feel_

_she's and Angel_

_she can't see it_

_but she's risin' above me_

_everyday_

_everyday of my life..._"

The song finished with a few hums, and Buffy looked up right into Spike's eyes, still moving to an inexistent beat.

"The dance was beautiful."

"Thank you, luv"

"The song, did you really write it for me?"

"Really really."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that in the song,

I think you were putting yourself in my shoes. You were weren't you?"

"Oh no, she caught on..." He gave her his infamous smirk and she couldn't help but smile back brightly.

"Well, then, maybe I should agree with the song, since I should be singing it, no?'

"I guess, pet, but you don't have to-"

"No... I think I do agree."

She leaned up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. They were cool and surprisingly soft. The crowd was beginning to whistle and cat-call before Buffy realized they were in a full-fledged kiss, and unwillingly pulled back for air.

"So, pet, you're a liar are you?"

"Yep; I'm a liar. A liar who likes, wants and loves you."

The look on his face showed nothing but pure, unrestrained love at her confession.

"I love you too pet."

With that, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

* * *

(Finis)


End file.
